There are different ways of printing an image onto a substrate. Digital printing refers to methods of printing from a digital based image directly to a variety of media. One difference between digital printing and traditional printing methods is that no printing plates are used, resulting in a quicker and less expensive turn-around time. Well-known digital printing methods include inkjet or laser printers that deposit pigment or toner onto a wide variety of substrates including paper, photo paper, canvas, glass, metal, marble, and other substances.
Offset printing is a commonly used printing technique in which an inked image is transferred (or “offset”) from a plate to a rubber blanket, then to the printing surface. Offset printing has evolved to digital offset printing. In digital offset printing, like offset printing, the water and ink do not mix. Industrial inks are used, and usually set on a commercial printing press with the guidance of computers. Digital offset printing provides more customization options.
Digital offset printing can be performed using a digital offset printing press. Generally, the substance or material run through the digital printing press has a thickness large enough to withstand the forces of the press.